


Band Ghosts

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Maribriela Red Balloon Pants [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Body Horror, F/M, Ghosts, Macabre, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Maribriela and her friends tried to help Mariluz by  reading the forbidden pages of a song book.





	1. Chapter 1

Mariluz was writing a book but she hears her phone ring.

Mariluz said "Hello"

But she hears a snobby girl voice

~Hello~

"Wait a minute this is my high school rival from literature class Valerie Valcavdo" 

"Hi Mariluz I just heard that you won a trophy for best reader OMG I'm so jealous!?"

"It was back in High School and College"

"Have you ever write a song for the Miracle City Song Festival oh wait don't tell me you still don't write a song"

Mariluz said "Hold it! I used to write a song when I was little but this year I'm writing a song for the festival."

Valerie said "Yeah right Ha! You're gonna fail"

Mariluz thought Don't let Valerie get to you don't let Valerie get to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Clock transition

Mariluz was wearing a pink leotard, white stockings, pink leg warmers and black shoes.

"Alright listen up you wanna write a song for the song festival tonight"

Mariluz was writing a song.

But she sees Maribriela and the other ghosts doing the same

Mariluz smiles as a tear come out of her eye.

Clock transition

Mariluz said "Ok guys it better be important but whatever you do......don't read the forbidden songs if you sing a creepy song"

A mexican skeleton gulped "Si"

"Something very scary is going to happen"

Maribriela said "Uh-oh?" as her cat ears drooped.

Clock transition

"Maribriela what are you doing remember what Mariluz said if you do the forbidden songs something scary is going to happen"

But Maribriela opens the forbidden pages and ghosts come out of it.

The Ramirez twins began to sing and dance

A mexican skeleton began to dance

A few minutes later

Mariluz sees her friends singing and dancing

"Did I warned you not to do the forbidden songs"

"Uh no"

Mariluz facepalmed "I got to talk to Valerie"

Maribriela has an idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Clock transition

Mariluz was talking to Valerie but Valerie sees Mariluz's creepy friends wearing 19th century marching outfits.

Valerie said "Oh please! They write a song"

Mariluz clear her throat before began to sing in her soft yet energetic voice

Valerie's jaw dropped

And then they join Mariluz in song.

Valerie walked away in anger.

Later at a festival, Mariluz and her friends were singing.

Crowd cheers.


End file.
